Nothing Can Ever Separate Us, Nothing
by Hermione 2000
Summary: Sirius is chatting about life in Gryffindor common room. A little weird and written in an unconventional style.


****

Nothing Can Ever Separate Us, Nothing

A/N. I am writing in a strange style, as if Sirius is actually talking to you! It sets place in the Gryffindor common room on lunchtime! Oh, one more thing, when I write the letter J that's one of Sirius' nicknames for James, k? Also I have seen lots of people using 'JamieBoy' as a nickname for James. I don't know who made that up but if it's yours and you don't want me to use it I am v. sorry!!!! Enjoy!!!!:}

Over there, that's my best friend, James, We've known each other since I was an hour old, you could say that from the moment I was corrupted for life!

Do you see that guy with him playing chess? That's Remus, he's a werewolf…..but still a great guy! You're not prejudiced, are you? He got bitten when he was about 5, I think. He's the youngest person ever to be bitten! I think that should go in the Guiness Book of Record…..no, wait, that's a muggle thing, isn't it? If you don't know him he may seem kinda frightening because of that, sort of mysterious aura around him, but when you get to know him he's just a normal guy.

It's so obvious who's gonna win that game of chess. Remus is, like the king of chess. Only one time out of about a hundred someone can beat him, and now is _not _one of those times.

Over there in the corner with the Charms book, that's Peter, do ya see him? He's in our gang too There's four of us. James, Peter, Remus and me. We're the Marauders and our aim is to make teacher's lives a living hell!

Don't tell J that I ever told you this, but I think he's kinda scared of Professor McGonagall. He'd _never _admit it though, it would ruin his reputation as being one of the toughest guys in Hogwarts and probably that magnetic attraction all girls seem to have to him.

Jamie and me are like brothers, we always have been. We went to the same primary school. I remember this one time we put a pin……uh, never mind!

You see that pretty red headed girl curled up in the chair? Well I'm getting the vibes that she has a crush on James. Look she's staring at him now…..hang on, eye contact and blushing (well, on her part anyway)….looks like JamieBoy has a crush on her to, I'd better…..woah, mental note: I must not interfere, I must not interfere, I must not…..ah, what the heck…..I'm gonna have to! J will kill me but I'm sure he's thank me for it when he's married to her and like in a big white house with…..I'm babbling again aren't I? I know _shut up Sirius or you're gonna chase these good people away!_

Oh, there's a teensy weensy thing I forgot to tell you! Jamie Pete and me are animagi! I know, _wow, _but please don't tell a soul or I think we'd be expelled or worse! I can trust you not to tell, can't I? You see, we did it illegally, for Remus. On the full moon we can't accompany him as people 'cause he'd turn on us, not intentionally, so we accompany him as animals. I'm a huge black dog! It's kinda funny really seeing as my name's Sirius Black. You may think Sirius is kind of a funny name, and believe me I get teased rotten, especially by the Slytherins, but I'll tell you how I got it.

My mum had a friend who was a centaur. The centaur (his name was Darius) said I would be born when Sirius the Dog Star would be dominant in the sky. (I don't have a clue what that means and I don't think my mum does either.) The centaur was right (apparently) so there you have it!

What was I talking about before I launched into that story? Sorry about that, I get sidetracked a lot! 

Oh yeah, animagi! James is a stag and Peter's a rat (don't ask me why, it was his choice!) Our nicknames are Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. I'll let you work out who has which nickname!

There's the bell! I'd better shut up now and get off to Transfiguration, fun!

Sometimes I think about what the future hold for us. I wonder whether us four will still be friends when we're old and grey. I know James and me will be, 'cause nothing can ever separate us, nothing.

A/N. Well that's it folks, did I mess up the text??!!!! Oh, and Hermione 2001, I know this is in the same sort of style as yours but I _swear _I wrote this _way_ before I read yours!!!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Darius the centaur!!!!!:} 


End file.
